No More
by TokyoTwinkle
Summary: "Why?" One simple question opens a lot of other questions. "Are we friends?" "Can we get along?" "What will become of us?" Songfic with the song "Brother my Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls. Enjoy! It's my first fic on this site!


Years of fighting... But why?

How did it start?

Why do we hate each other?

Nothing made sense anymore.

What are we going to do?

But... Why? Just...why?

I've never really thought of it until my trainer started to sing a song to herself. She said it's on her iPod. She never told me the name of it, but it had a powerful meaning to it. I had to ask you. I just had to. I finally willed myself to turn from my Pokemon Form, into my Human Form. It was very basic. Blue sleek hair and a long blue jacket with the red markings in their proper places. I got up out of the water and shook some water out of my hair.

"I'll be back," I told my trainer. She paused her song and asked where. I told her nowhere, which she found hysterical.

"Oh gosh. Now I know how my parents feel," she managed through tears before starting to mimic her own mother. "Wherever you're going, have fun and don't get into trouble... Hey, have you seen my iPod? I just had it like, a second ago..."

I left her there, searching through her stuff with her Swampert. I walk for a while before taking out the iPod that I took from her. I found the song she'd been listening to and after a while of fiddling with it. The music to played.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Ooh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try,_

_Brother my brother..._

The song makes perfect sense. Why should we fight? We're both legendary Pokemon. We both have our responsibilities, and duties. Neither of us have time for foolishness. As I turn a corner, Mt. Chimney looms over me. I was entering your domain. I felt a sting in my heart. I couldn't tell if it was positive or negative. Love or hate.

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kinda crazy to cause such pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

I turn back to the sea, my home. I don't feel safe if I'm too far from it. I felt kind of bad for you. Water takes up 80% of the Earth's surface. Even with that heavy fact, I don't feel superior to you. Well... Not anymore.

I remember how much that small fact used to tick you off. You're trying to expand the land, but to no avail. Water dominates. That's the main reason to our silly battles. You want more area. More space. More regions to hold under your reign. But my domain is in the way. That's why you hate me. I'm in the way. Why do you want so much power? Why do you want to overpower me? We exist to keep balance.

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning,_

_When you lose your heart?_

I turn around, ocean to my back and start walking again. Mt. Chimney is getting bigger and bigger. The ground rumbles beneath my feet. I wobble, but look to the horizon. A faint shadow stood amongst the soot and volcanic rocks. You've spotted me.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Ooh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why,_

_Brother my brother..._

I swallow, and turn to your direction. The ground shakes again. You were warning me then, and I knew it. We stood 30 feet apart facing each other for a good 5 minutes. During that time, the earth stayed still. I wondered if you were in a good mood. Or if you wanted to kill me yourself and not with a volcanic geyser.

I took a great risk in stepping forward. The first few steps were quiet. But when I closed into 15 feet, the ground shook so violently that I fell backwards. You snickered. I could hear the residents of Lavaridge Town screaming in panic that Mt. Chimney is gonna blow. We barley payed them any mind.

The next time I attempted to stand, I only got halfway up before another earthquake. Enraged with your unwilling to compromise and a sore tailbone, I scream. "Really?"

_We can try..._

_Brother my brother..._

I close my eyes and try to relax. The lake water lapping against the rocks seemed to do the trick. I take a deep breath and stand up. The water was all I could hear at that moment. I could picture the ocean at night, with the full moon's reflection and the gentle lapping of waves. The image faded and I opened my eyes. I nearly jump out of my skin when I saw you had come up in front of me.

Your eyes were as gold as mine; they should be. Your dirty red hair and red jacket with black markings seemed to radiate with heat. Arms crossed over your chest and a look that dared me to say something. It's what you usually look like. But this time, you looked different. I couldn't tell what it was or why. I just knew.

I could only wonder what you were thinking at that moment.

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside_

_And say we're willing to give love a try_

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

"What do you want?" you finally ask after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Why?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I could think.

"Why? ...Why? ...WHY? YOU'RE the one who came here! So WHAT do YOU WANT?"

"The answer."

"What?"

"Why?"

You seemed so confused. I didn't think that you would understand. So I asked again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Your daring look was replaced with confusion. I didn't know what to do. If you couldn't answer, then I'd have to show you.

I took a hold of your arm, my fingers brushed your chest momentarily. Pulling you to the edge of the cliff, my heart seemed to race faster. At the cliff edge, I let go of your arm and put my hand on your shoulder. You don't say anything.

It's strange... The ocean is so much more beautiful up close. But from the distance... Disgusting. The beach was littered with human garbage. From cigarettes to Happy Meal remains. The water had a greenish look on the surface. Algae.

"The ocean is being destroyed," I said. "There's a lot of it, but it's lost it's significance. Are you happy?"

You stared at me. You had no idea what to say. The wind blew gently.

_It don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences,_

_Or turn around and walk away_

"Why? Why do we fight all the time? What's the point?"

You sort of stole a glance at the ocean. Were you choked up on words?

"Why do you hate me?"

"No..." Your voice faded. "I...I-I... I don't hate you... It's just..."

Your voice faltered. You kept your eyes on the water in the distance.

"You're my counterpart... I'm not suppose to hate you... And I don't..."

I stood and waited.

"You just... You're the opposite of me and... I don't hate you, but I... You get on my nerves all the time."

It sounded like you were looking for the right words.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Ooh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why,_

I take my hand off of your shoulder, you look at me. Our eyes met. Without them separating, I reached into my pocket. My trainer's iPod was in there. And something else that I took from her...

"W-what are you doing?

I put my trainer's item to your forehead. You didn't move.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY IPOD? ...Oh hi, Kyogre."

My trainer must've gone crazy without her iPod. I tossed it to her, she caught it.

"You thief!" she accused. Then I tossed her the other item that I took.

"So you took my Master Ball as well... WHAT THE HELL YOU CAUGHT GROUDON?"

I looked into the Master Ball. Your pouting face was satisfying.

_Brother my brother..._


End file.
